Felix Boenheim
Felix Boenheim (* 17. Januar 1890 in Berlin; † 1. Februar 1960) war ein deutscher Arzt und Politiker. Er stammte aus einer wohlhabenden Kaufmannsfamilie, studierte Medizin in München, Freiburg und Berlin und war politisch stark von seinem Onkel Hugo Haase beeinflusst. Gegner des 1. Weltkriegs Im Ersten Weltkrieg hatte Boenheim die Mitwirkung am Krieg abgelehnt. Kurz nach Kriegsbeginn bekundete er als militärpflichtiger Arzt im ostpreußischen Graudenz offen seine Kriegs-Ablehnung. Er befreundete sich mit dem damals berühmten Berliner Kardiologen Georg Friedrich Nicolai, dem ab 1917 international bekanntesten deutschen Kriegsgegner („Biologie des Krieges“). Boenheim wurde 1915 vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt, mit der Anklage: „fahrlässige Gerüchteverbreitung“ und „Beleidigung“ des Kriegsministers Erich von Falkenhayn. Ohne das Urteil abzuwarten, degradierte man ihn. Als Arzt musste er deshalb den Militärdienst als einfacher Soldat antreten; damals ein beispielloser Vorgang. Nach seiner Erkrankung wurde er entlassen. Beteiligung an der Novemberrevolution Seine wissenschaftliche Laufbahn begann 1916 an der Universitätsklinik Rostock. Boenheims Habilitation wurde verhindert, nachdem er sich für die USPD engagierte. Er wechselte an das Städtische Krankenhaus nach Nürnberg. Während der Novemberrevolution wirkte er dort als Arbeiter- und Soldatenrat der USPD an führender Stelle. Angesichts der durch die SPD geführte Restauration nahm er radikal linke Positionen ein. Im Alter von 29 Jahren war er als „libertärer Kommunist“ im Leitungsgremium der Nürnberger Spartakisten. Erich Mühsam schlug ihn für das Amt des Bayrischen Justizministers vor, als im April 1919 in München die Räterepublik ausgerufen wurde. F. Boenheim lehnte, wie es damals auch die KPD tat, eine Beteiligung an der revolutionären Umwälzung ab, da sie in seinen Augen keine basisdemokratischer Legitimation und ausreichenden Rückhalt in der Bevölkerung hatte. Nach dem Scheitern der Revolution arbeitete er als Assistent am Stuttgarter Katharinenhospital, anschließend ließ er sich 1921 als Internist in Berlin nieder. Arzt und Sozialpolitiker Schwerpunkte für Boenheims Engagement als Mediziner waren die soziale Lage der Arbeiterschaft in Berlin, die Interessen der deutschen und internationalen Arbeiterbewegung, die gesundheitliche Aufklärung breitester Schichten und eine Sozialisierung des Gesundheitswesens. Seine politische Grundhaltung orientierte sich an der KPD, obwohl er nie Parteimitglied wurde. Er gehörte zum Kreis um Willi Münzenberg, den er in Stuttgart als Vorsitzenden der württembergischen Kommunisten kennen gelernt hatte. F. Boenheim war Mitglied der Deutschen Liga für Menschenrechte, engagierte sich in einem überparteilichen Verein Sozialistischer Ärzte und in der Ärztesektion der Internationalen Arbeiterhilfe (IAH), war Mitinitiator der Gesellschaft der Freunde des neuen Russland (1923) und beratender Arzt der sowjetischen Handelsvertretung Berlin. 1927 trat er der Liga gegen Imperialismus und für die nationale Unabhängigkeit bei, aus der ein Jahr später die Weltliga gegen Imperialismus und koloniale Unterdrückung, für nationale Freiheit wurde. In Wieland Herzfeldes Malik-Verlag und Münzenbergs Neuem Deutschen Verlag veröffentlichte er populärwissenschaftliche Schriften, verkehrte mit Ernst Thälmann und Wilhelm Pieck und pflegte Freundschaften zu Ernst Toller und dem pazifistischen Schriftsteller Leonhard Frank. Mediziner in Berlin Beruflich war F. Boenheim trotz gebrochener akademischer Karriere sehr erfolgreich. Er arbeitete wissenschaftlich in den Labors der Charité, publizierte im In- und Ausland und gewann einen hervorragenden Ruf als Endokrinologe (Gebiet Schilddrüsenerkrankungen). 1931 – inzwischen Chefarzt am Berliner Hufeland-Hospital – verlor er wegen seines gesundheitspolitischen Engagements seine Kassenzulassung durch Ausschluss aus dem Hartmannbund. Arzt gegen Krieg und Faschismus Auf Bitte von Henri Barbusse begann er mit der Vorbereitung des Amsterdamer Weltkongreß gegen Krieg. Boenheim gründete einen eigenen Initiativausschuss. Mitglieder waren Käthe Kollwitz, Bertolt Brecht, Bernard von Brentano, Ricarda Huch, Anna Seghers, Ernst Toller, Max Hodann und Wilhelm Reich. Gleichzeitig rief er auch ein international besetztes Ärztekomitee ins Leben, dazu zählten die renommierten Hochschullehrer: Der Königsberger Ludwig Pick, der Prager Endokrinologe Arthur Biedl, der Bonner Zahnmediziner Alfred Kantorowicz, der Berliner Internist Georg Ludwig Zülzer und der Zürcher Arbeiterarzt und Anarcho-Syndikalist Fritz Brupbacher. Sie waren auch die Erstunterzeichner des folgenden Aufruf an die Ärzte aller Länder, den F. Boenheim, Chefarzt der inneren Abteilung des Berliner Hufeland-Hospitals, im Frühjahr 1932 an Kolleginnen und Kollegen in aller Welt verschickte. Über 200 Ärzte unterzeichneten ihn. "Trotz der fortdauernden Vernichtung von Kulturwerten durch Krieg und Nachfolgen, trotzdem die Schreckensbilder des Weltkrieges nicht unvergessen bleiben, sind schon wieder Kräfte am Werk, die den Ausweg aus der Wirtschaftskrise in einem neuen Krieg sehen wollen. … Bedroht ist in erster Linie Sowjetrussland. Ein Angriff auf dieses Land, das den friedlichen Aufbau will, bedeutet einen neuen Weltkrieg. Deshalb rufen wir unterzeichneten Ärzte aller Länder auf, gegen den Krieg zu kämpfen … Als Hüter der Volksgesundheit erheben wir unsere warnende Stimmen gegen ein neues internationales Blutbad, in das die Völker planmäßig hineingetrieben und dessen Folgen unabsehbare sein werden" Der Amsterdamer Kongress entwickelte sich zur größten Antikriegskundgebung, die bis dahin je stattgefunden hatte. Am 27. August 1932 versammelten sich über 4000 Teilnehmer, davon 2200 Delegierte aus 35 verschiedenen Ländern. Das Hauptreferat hielt Felix Boenheim: "Die gesundheitlichen Folgen des letzten Krieges und die drohenden Folgen des kommenden, insbesondere des Gaskrieges" Am 28. August 1932 beschloss die zweite ärztliche Sonderkonferenz auf Initiative F.Boenheims die Gründung der Internationalen Gesellschaft der Ärzte gegen Krieg und Faschismus und wählte ihn zum Präsidenten. Noch im Herbst 1932 entstanden in Europa 11 nationale Sektionen der Internationale Gesellschaft der Ärzte gegen Krieg und Faschismus. Boenheim gründete nach seiner Rückkehr aus Amsterdam zusätzlich ein Deutsches Kampfkomitee gegen den Imperialistischen Krieg. Er wollte damit in letzter Minute die bisher verfeindeten Strömungen innerhalb des antimilitaristisch-pazifistischen Lagers wieder zu gemeinsamer Aktion zusammenbringen. Unter den 60 Mitgliedern waren neben Arbeitern aus Rüstungsbetrieben auch Albert Einstein, die Feministin Helene Stöcker, Heinrich Mann, Otto Lehmann-Rußbüldt und General a.D. Paul Freiherr von Schönaich. Neben zahlreichen Veranstaltungen gegen die Kriegsvorbereitungen überall in Deutschland initiierte es die Gründung innerbetrieblicher Komitees in Rüstungsfabriken, um so die Waffenproduktion zu verhindern und wenn möglich durch Streiks lahm zu legen. Nach dem Machtantritt der Nationalsozialisten wurde die deutsche Sektion zerschlagen. Boenheims Verhaftung erfolgte am 28. Februar 1933, in der Nacht des Reichstagsbrandes. An der ersten Nachfolgekonferenz der Gesellschaft in London konnte kein deutscher Vertreter mehr teilnehmen. Engagement im Exil Durch glückliche Umstände kam Boenheim nach sechs Monaten aus der Spandauer Haft frei. Er emigrierte sofort nach Frankreich. Sein Fluchtweg ging über Großbritannien, Palästina, Paris nach New York. An diesen Orten gehörte er mit zu den führenden Akteuren des politischen Exils. So wirkte er zuletzt im Council for a Democratic Germany. Rückkehr 1949 kehrte F. Boenheim nach Deutschland zurück und nahm die Stelle als Leiter der Medizinischen Fakultät an der Universität Leipzig an. Trotz eingeschränkter Gesundheit blieb er politisch aktiv und gründete in der DDR zusammen mit dem Sozialhygieniker Wolfgang Oerter – in Anlehnung an den Amsterdamer Kongress - die Friedensgemeinschaft Deutscher Ärzte. Nach seiner Emeritierung leitete er von 1955–1959 das Karl-Sudhoff-Institut für Geschichte der Medizin und der Naturwissenschaften (Medizinischen Fakultät an der Universität Leipzig). Grundzüge seiner politischen Arbeit Boenheim formulierte eine eindeutige berufsspezifische, letztlich medizinethisch begründete Verpflichtung der im Gesundheitswesen Tätigen, sich ihrer Rolle in der Kriegsmaschinerie bewusst zu werden und die Mitarbeit radikal zu verweigern – als Anwalt aller tatsächlich und potentiell Geschädigten. Literatur * Ruprecht, Thomas Michael: Felix Boenheim. Arzt, Politiker, Historiker. Eine Biographie Hildesheim u.a.: Olms, 1992 ISBN 3487095386 (udT: F.B. (1890 - 1960): Endokrinologe, Politiker, Medizinhistoriker. Eine Biographie zugl. Univ. Freiburg (Br.) Diss. (Med.) 1990, publ. 1991) * derselbe: Einzelgänger und Außenseiter. Tradition und Beispiel frühen Engagements von Ärzten für den Frieden in: Beck, Winfried/ Elsner, Gine/ Mausbach, Hans (Hg.): Pax Medica. Stationen ärztlichen Friedensengagements und Verirrungen ärztlichen Militarismus Hamburg, 1986 * Bleker, Johanna & Schmiedebach, Heinz-Peter (Hg.)(1987): Medizin und Krieg. Vom Dilemma der Heilberufe 1865 bis 1985 Frankfurt/M. * Brocke, Bernhard vom: Wissenschaft versus Materialismus: Nicolai, Einstein und die »Biologie des Krieges« Mit einer Dokumentation von Rektor und Senat der Universität Berlin (»Wissenschaft und Militarismus« II) in: Annali dell'Instituto storico italo-germanico in Trento X, 1984, S. 405-508 * Röder, Werner & Strauss, Herbert A. (Hg.) Biographisches Handbuch der deutschsprachigen Emigration nach 1933 / International Biographical Dictionary of Central European Emigrés 1933-1945 Bd.1: Politik, Wirtschaft, Öffentliches Leben, München 1980. Bd.2: The Arts, Sciences, and Literature, München 1983. Bd.3: Gesamtregister, München 1983 * Georg Friedrich Nicolai: Die Biologie des Krieges, Betrachtungen eines deutschen Naturforschers Orell Füssli, Zürich, 1917 * Association médicale internationale contre la Guerre (Hg.): Actes et manifestations diverses (1905-1910) Paris, 1910 * Roorda, J.(Hg.): Medical Opinions on War Published on behalf of the Netherlands Medical Association (Committee for war-prophylaxis) Amsterdam o. J. <1939> Weblinks * * * Karl-Sudhoff-Institut für Geschichte der Medizin und der Naturwissenschaften *[http://books.google.com/books?id=M0PmlkLOb4EC&hl=de Thomas Michael Ruprecht: Felix Boenheim - Arzt, Politiker, Historiker. Olms, Hildesheim 1992] Kategorie:Internist Kategorie:Mediziner (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Leipzig) Kategorie:Person der Novemberrevolution Kategorie:Deutschsprachiger Emigrant zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Landtagsabgeordneter (Sachsen 1946–1952) Kategorie:SED-Mitglied Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1890 Kategorie:Gestorben 1960 Kategorie:Mann